Troll Art Online
by YumeChama
Summary: Cinmas Limari, 6 sweeps old, decides to play a game called Troll Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Cinmas Limari, and I'm 6 sweeps old, which is about 13 in human years. I think, I'm not even sure. Humans are so confusing. I really could never understand them, what with their silly pink skin, their silly colored hair, and their silly red blood. They don't even have gray skin. I doubt I'll ever understand them. They play silly games, too, and then they die so early into life. 80, 90 years old, is that when humans die? I'm going to live for much, much longer. It's silly.

I'm done with humans, for now. A friend of mine had given me a gift, a silly game labeled Troll Art Online. I didn't usually play these kind of things, as it was another game you would get yourself sucked into, like SGURB. (A/N: I know in Sword Art Online, they have the headgear, but I thought it'd be more fun if they actually got pulled into it, with their own selves!) I opened up Trollian, trolling my moirail, Kanaya, about the game, to see if she was fishy about this, too. It turned out that it was just me, as after the conversation, Kanaya was perfectly fine with it and was going to play it. Sighing, I inserted the Troll Art Online disk into my computer.

My computer went totally black for a minute, until a pop-up window came up saying, "Do you want to allow the following program to make changes to your computer?" Seeing as it was just a silly game, I clicked "yes". For a minute or so, I was left staring at a screen, unchanged. Letting out a little laugh, I rolled my eyes. "This is dumb." I muttered. However, almost right after I said that, a log-in screen came up. I clicked the "register" button, following all the instructions. After I filled out everything, a little box said, "Please check outside for a box." Moving away from my computer, I walked outside my hive, only to see a box right outside.

I opened it, and what was inside surprised me. There was a white sleeveless shirt with my symbol on it in my blood color, a green long sleeved shirt, a teal ribbon sort of thing that looked like it was supposed to tie to the white shirt, green skin-tight pants, a skirt in my blood color, and green-and-white shoes. For a moment I thought this was a nice outfit given to me by Kanaya, but when I looked on the box, it was, for one, labeled "Troll Art Online", and it wasn't in her handwriting either. I brought the box inside, seeing that the screen that was telling me to get the box was now replaced with new directions. I placed the box next to my computer and looked at the message.

This time, it was telling me to change into the outfit, then go outside again. Though I felt extremely silly listening to a game, I did what I was told. When I stepped outside, there was nothing. However, a voice in my head told me to go to the transportilizer near my hive and that it would only be active for a few minutes. I hated those stupid voices. Even though I hated it, I did what I was told again. On the other side was a place I had never seen. The first thing I heard was a lady-like voice saying, "Please be at the Town of Beginnings in 20 minutes." It repeated itself a few times before it stopped talking. I was starting to get creeped out, wanting to go back home. When I stepped on the transportlizer, though, nothing happened. I assumed that it must have been deactivated. Sighing, I left my transportlizer behind. Looks like I had 20 minutes to explore this crazy place.

I didn't want to go too far, because at the moment it appeared I was already in the Town of Beginnings, what with all the other trolls and very few humans talking. The first recognizable troll I could find was Eridan. I let out a huff, seeing as I hated that fishface. A lot. However, I couldn't help but feel bad to see him all alone in a corner, pretty much hiding. I was actually surprised he decided to play Troll Art Online. I walked over to him, and I guess he was surprised to see me, because he stared at me for a moment before saying, "Er...Hi, Cin." I huffed, looking at him. "Hi, Fishface." I muttered. "I guess you decided to play Troll Art Online." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised you decided to play, too." I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, I'm only playing because Kanaya is." I lied. To be honest, though I was scared, I was kind of excited. "Please be at the Town of Beginnings in 15 minutes." I heard the voice say again. That wasn't a problem, I was already here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eridan can seem like a complete douche when you first meet him, but he's actually pretty cool for a seadweller. We were talking for quite some time, until we heard the voice speak again. "Please settle down." We looked around, seeing no source of a voice. "What the glub?" Eridan muttered. I just sighed, waiting for the voice to speak again. "Welcome to Troll Art Online, thank you for playing. I am YumeChama, and this is the only time you shall be hearing from me. There are no rules, but a simple catch to this game." I groaned. Catches always sucked. "This is your life now, and there is no way of escaping this game until you have completed every level of this game. Once you die here, you die for good, with no way of resurrection. Thank you for your time and good luck." I fell silent. Did that psycho voice just say what I think she said?! I turned my head to Eridan, and he seemed to be in shock.

"Eridan?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I poked him, which seemed to bring him back. "I can't believe it..." He muttered. "Yeah, well neither can I! But I'm not standing here with my mouth open wide in shock, now am I?!" I yelled at the idiot. He sighed. "You're right. We should find the others though, so they don't glubbin die." I nodded. "Yeah, I'll find Karkat, Sollux, Tavros, Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, and Terezi. You find the rest, and the humans too. I hear their playing." Eridan nodded, walking off. I searched around for my friends, Terezi being pretty easy to find as she was licking everything red. She looked surprisingly different, to be honest. "Terezi, is that you?" I asked. I heard her giggle her strange giggle, and say, "Yep! You smell like Cinmas, are you?" "I am." She laughed again, making me wonder if she was even fit to play Troll Art Online. Of course she was, she was a pretty good detective back on Alternia, even though that wasn't her job, and she did it for fun.

After time, I found all my friends, and Eridan found the rest of them, even the humans. "Now that we're all together..." Karkat started. "I am your leader." Dave growled. "Hey, what if I want to be the leader?!" "You two can't, because I want to!" Eridan protested. Sollux laughed. "Nah, I thould be the leader." The rest of us, who didn't want to be leader, just watched the 4 debate over who should be leader. In the end, we decided that they'd all be a leader in some way. We were kind of worried about giving Eridan a leadership status, though, because we had to admit: Even though he was an okay troll, he was a pretty crappy leader. He cared more about taking care of himself and Feferi and the seadwellers more than the humans and us landdwellers. Though we guessed with two landdwellers and a human as leaders, we were pretty evened out.

Later, we were looking for a place to stay that could fit all of us. No place actually had a room to fit all 17 of us, as there were 13 trolls including me and 4 humans. So we decided to pair up by blood color, the humans being put in last. Our groups were Karkat, Aradia, and Tavros; Sollux, Nepeta, and Kanaya; Terezi, Vriska, and Equius; me, Gamzee, and Eridan; Feferi, John, and Jade; and Rose and Dave. I was worried about sharing a room with the juggalo and the fishface, but I guessed it would be fine. The good news was that Feferi was fine with sharing a room with the humans. In the end, I guess our plan to be a group worked out. Karkat was iffy about sharing a room with the dead girl and the overly shy guy, though. Sollux didn't want to be sharing a room with the shipper, Nepeta. Equius wanted to be in the same room as Nepeta. Eridan wanted to be with Feferi. Actually, our whole plan was an epic crash and fail.

We didn't change the room arrangements though, no matter how much anyone protested. Even I had to admit that the room arrangements were crap, but I didn't want to spend the time changing it so everyone got to be with who they wanted. It would be nice, but I couldn't, and neither could Dave, Sollux, Karkat, or Eridan. I decided to leave my group, that we could possibly called a guild, for a while to go explore. There were a couple of starter weapons, which were rusty swords, in a chest in my room, so I equipped one. I left the Town of Beginnings to go to a hunting place with lots of boars. The fear of being killed was definitely powerful, but my desire to win the game was more powerful. To try her silly sword, she ran up to a boar, stabbing it's back with the sword. It let out a load boar-groan of some sort, charging at me and hitting me. It hurt, I wouldn't lie.

After a while of fighting boars, I felt confident even though they really were just boars. I was proud of myself, though! When a went to buy myself a better weapon, I saw John coming back from somewhere too. I didn't bother talking to him, since he seemed busy. Though he did notice me. I went to a blacksmith shop, and there was surprisingly a decent amount of nice swords. Too bad the really strong ones were super expensive. I ended up buying a pretty good sword. It wasn't the best sword ever, but it was better than walking around with a silly rusty sword. I went back to the place where the group was staying and went into my room. Gamzee was there, which didn't surprise me. "Where have you been, sis? Honk." I sighed. Gamzee was still drunk, even here. That was a good thing, though. Gamzee goes insane when he's sober. "Fighting."


End file.
